The Upper East Side
by BlaineAndersonLover
Summary: Spotted: Manhattan's previous It girl returning home after a long unannounced vacation. Looks like little blondie locks had finally found her way home. Move over Rosalie Hale, there's a new Queen Bee in town. And her name's Bella Swan. Xoxo Gossip Girl


_Hey, guys! New idea, Twilight that's been GOSSIPIFIED. _

_Here's my list of Twilight characters that replace some of the Gossip Girl characters: _

_Bella Swan: Blair Waldorf_

_Rosalie Hale: Serena Van der Woodsen_

_Alice Cullen: Jenny Humphrey_

_Edward Cullen: Dan Humphrey_

_Jacob Black: Nate Archibald_

_Emmett McCarty: Chuck Bass_

_Carlisle Cullen: Rufus Humphrey_

_Esme: Lily _

_Jasper: Eric Van der Woodsen_

_...and I've added a few other Twilight characters into the mesh to make it all the more juicy! Enjoy. _

**Manhattan's Upper East Side. The Elite. _Sc_**_a**ndalous.**_

There is something to be said in the way that the rich and famous live their lives. Scandal, sex, drugs. Welcome to Manhattan's Upper East Side. Lives of the sexy, the elite, and the bitchy.

The latest piece of gossip: Spotted, Queen Bee, Bella Swan, leaving boyfriend's best friend's house. How will boyfriend Jacob Black feel about this? Well, one thing's for sure, Bella Swan is never one to dissapoint.

_-Xoxo Gossip Girl_

Bella Swan giggled, grabbing her purse, straightening out her dress and heading for the door.

Embry smirked at her, grabbing her wrist once more. Bella swung back, releasing herself from his grasp. "We're done here."

Embry smirked, knowing fully well that she was never fully _done _with someone. It was just the Bella Swan way. "See you tomorrow night at your New Year's party?"

She didn't answer, smiling seductively. That was answer enough for Embry. He added an end note, hoping to keep her a bit longer. "You throw a hell of a party, Swan."

Bella smirked. "Don't I know it. See you later." She swung her purse, reaching for the door. She stopped, swinging around. She would have said something. But it wasn't necessary. A word of this wasn't to be leaked to anyone. He knew. She's gone over the rules a billion times. Not like her boyfriend was any better anyway.

--

Jacob Black smirked lightly, grabbing for his phone as it buzzed.

One text received.

_From: Gossip Girl._ Well, this ought to be good.

_Spotted, Queen Bee, Bella Swan, leaving boyfriend's best friend's house. How will boyfriend Jacob Black feel about this? Well, one thing's for sure, Bella Swan is never one to dissapoint._

His face fell immeadietly, hand fisting.

Bloody hell.

Jacob Black was _not _happy.

--

Alice Cullen sighed as she made her way to the living room of her apartment.

Of course, Carlisle and Edward were sitting, talking.

Alice smirked. "Dad, there's this really hot party tomorrow night. Can I go?" Carlisle disapproved immeadietly. Parties and Alice. That was mass chaotic.

"Little sister, when will you learn..." Edward smirked at her, grabbing some food off her plate. "Why do you even choose to associate with those plastic people who live unrealistic lives?"

She glared at her older brother. "Because I didn't chose to live my life like an uncertified hermit, unlike someone."

"Don't make fun of the title." Edward was offended. Of course, he didn't have many friends. And he was perfectly content with it. Those people weren't worth the trouble.

Alice rolled her eyes again, "Dad, can I go, please?"

Carlisle turned, looking a bit confused. "An Upper East Side party? That your brother disapproves of...?" He wasn't so sure.

Alice threw her bagel at Edward while he laughed happily. "This is all your fault." Edward shrugged.

"You'll be thanking me sooner or later. I saved you a hell of a lot of trouble."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Little sister, you've been doubting me for quite some time, and I've never been wrong. With people like Emmett McCarty out there, you'll be more than happy that I saved your naive self." Edward was so boring, dull. At least in the mind of Alice. He didn't give too much of an effort to make friends. But she knew he could do it. He just didn't like to.

And now he was ruining it for her too. Well, she's be damned if she stayed home tomorrow night while she could be partying with the bad boy, Emmett McCarty.

Alice sighed dreamily, deciding that with or without their approval, she'd make it to the party.

--

_Spotted: Manhattan's previous It girl returning home after a long unannounced vacation. Looks like little blondie locks had finally found her way home._ _Move over Rosalie Hale, there's a new Queen Bee in town. And her name's Bella Swan. _

_You know you love me--Xoxo, Gossip Girl_

_--_

_So...how was it? REVIEW and I shall continue :) _


End file.
